1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for driving an electrophoretic display device, an electrophoretic display device, an electronic apparatus, an electronic timepiece, and the like.
2. Background Technology
In recent years, display panels having a memory property whereby an image can be displayed even when the power is turned off have been developed, and have been put to use in electronic apparatuses such as electronic timepieces. Electrophoretic display devices (EDD), memory liquid crystal display devices, and the like are known display panels having a memory property.
Electrophoretic display devices have the advantage of being excellent in terms of wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, flexibility, low power consumption, and so forth. An electrophoretic display device displays an image by using an applied electric field to move, for example, white and black charged electrophoretic particles. The charged particles move through a dispersion solution; however, for example, the viscosity of the dispersion solution is temperature-dependent. For this reason, a change in temperature can sometimes result in a display image appearing differently, even when an identical electric field is applied.
In view whereof, for example, the invention of Patent Document 1 changes the durations of a reset pulse and a drive pulse on the basis of the temperature. So doing compensates for the effects of temperature changes and achieves an improvement in the image quality.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-505351 (national-phase translation of international application, Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-530201 (national-phase translation of international application, Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.